loepmufandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Explorers Wiki
Welcome to Legend of Explorers' Wikia Legend of Explorers is a Guild created in Pokémon Mystery Universe - an MMORPG game. Help everyone in need! Get out and explore the world! Aiming to become the best guild ever! Info Legends of Explorers is a Guild which was created by LeonDraceus. Legends of Explorers' date of Foundation is 4th Sept, 2016. Legends of Explorers is 3rd on Most Popular Guilds Leaderboard in Pokémon Mystery Universe. Mt.LoE.png| Mt.LoE - The domain of Legend of Explorers!!! Quick Links Pokemon mystery dungeon by cptbee-d9el25p.png|Members|link=http://loepmu.wikia.com/wiki/Members|linktext=List of Members in Legend of Explorers Guild. Guild's Expedition HT - Leon.png|Events|link=http://loepmu.wikia.com/wiki/Events|linktext=Where you can check out all of the past events in our guild. Hall of Fame PO.png|Hall of Fame|link=http://loepmu.wikia.com/wiki/Hall_of_Fame|linktext=Where your contribution is recognized for eternity! Communications & Social Media - Join our to chat, buy/sell items in game and more... [[https://discord.gg/Jf3nWSd%7C%7C Discord]] (Only Pokémon Mystery Universe Players are allowed) - If you are not a player, Play Pokémon Mystery Universe [[http://www.pmuniverse.net/downloads.php Play]] Bulletin Board Jukebox Pokémon of the Week How to rescue/call for help How to call for help * First, if you are fainted in dungeon and need help, log out so you don't get blown out by wind and use another account (create one for emergency). If you are able to, wait on the next floor. Then you won't have to log out. * Then, whisper one of our member in the guild (or ask on Skype) - type !"username" "message here" to send a message * Tell him/her your location (Dungeon + Floor) How to help Before you can assist with rescues, it is a good idea to make sure that you can access the dungeon. # The first thing you want to be sure of is that the guild member in question has At least 1 spare reviver (so that when they revive, the won't be forced to escape making the effort it took worthless) # Next, ask yourself Am i able to perform the rescue by myself or do I need help? # If you need help, have him/her inform you of what floor they need rescue on. Take note of it. # If you are taking on the rescue or if help is coming, tell them to relog (each time) so that the wind doesn't blow them out # Be sure you have spare supplies for them (when they revive) such as an Escape Orb/Rope, Ethers/Max Ethers/Leppa Berries/Elixirs, Apples/Big Apples, and Reviver Seeds/Revives # Now head to the dungeon and wait on the previous floor (if the rescue is for 10F, you wait on 9F) # Have them log back on, then you go to the next floor. # Before moving, ask if they want to continue or if they feel they had enough and would like to leave. If they don't want to continue, only give the Escape Orb. Once they escape, you can escape to and wait until the next chance. How To Be Useful Being in the guild is great but if you feel like you can do more, consider these Category:PMU 7 Guilds